Change of Heart
by WatchxMexFly
Summary: When Morgan first met Reid, he couldn't stand him. He was weird; All wide eyes and nervous hand gestures. But what he hated the most.. was the way he felt when he was near the kid. Morgan/Reid


**A/N: I don't really have much to say. This is just a really random story that I came up with at 11 PM tonight. I don't know where the hell it came from, but I hope you enjoy it. I'm not entirely sure what the time frame would be, so just come up with it on your own..? ;) **

**Already. Welp.. I'm done rambling now (much like one Dr. Spencer Reid does on occasion, yes?) Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>When Derek first met Spencer, he couldn't stand him. The kid was weird. All wide eyes and nervous hand gestures. Derek found his extreme intelligence to be a bit unnerving, and his directness was pretty creepy.<p>

But what pissed him off the most was how he felt when he was around the new guy. His heart would start beating a little faster every time Spencer Reid walked into the room, and his palms got suddenly sweaty each time Reid looked at him or spoke to him. It was absolutely unnatural for Derek; he had never felt this way about another man before- he was a ladies man, right?

Derek knew that eventually he'd just snap and punch the kid.. or worse, jump his bones; which would most likely be considered rape and get him locked up for, at most, five to six years.

Unfortunately for Derek, Hotch seemed pretty determined - at the time - to thwart all of his plans. _Yes, the plans to either beat or _fuck _the hell out of the kid. _He would partner Morgan and Reid together, case after case.

Finally, during a case in New York, Morgan cracked. He pushed the smaller man up against a hotel room door mid-ramble, slamming their mouths together roughly. He figured he'd get one good taste of the boy, then be pushed away, or worse- _shot_.

Boy was he wrong.

Reid didn't punch him, or push him away or shoot him. He, surprisingly, kissed Morgan back with as much intensity as the other man was putting into the kiss. His long, lean arms wrapped around Derek's neck, holding him close and keeping their mouths attached; as if he was refusing to let the older agent pull away. At least, that's how it seemed for a minute.. A very long, very exciting minute. Then, he pulled back, looking at Morgan with wide, bright eyes. Shock very clear in his expression.

"Sorry, Kid,"

"W-Why.." Reid cleared his throat, "Why are you sorry?"

"For.. attacking you like that, I guess."

"N-No. Don't be.. Don't be sorry. I quite enjoy being attacked like that."

Derek chuckled, pulling away from Reid and standing up straight. Reid's arms fell to his sides.

"I-.. Um.. We're on a case, so we can't really do anything right now, but how about when we get back home.. we go out for dinner and we'll just see where this thing goes, eh? I don't.. I don't know what's going on right now, Pretty Boy, but I sure as hell like it."

Reid nodded, a small smile forming on his beautiful face. "Yeah.. I'd like that."

"Cool. I'm gonna go take a shower. We'll look over the case file when I get out, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Of course. Sounds good."

"Hey, kid?"

"Mhm, yeah, Derek?"

"You don't have to be awkward around me any more, okay? We've known each other for years. We work together every day. We're friends. I'm not.. I'm not gonna judge you or anything, you know that, right?" Derek was truly concerned about the younger man, who seemed very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Yeah, Derek, I know; We're good." Reid smiled, walking over and sitting down on one of the two beds, picking up his file without another word.

Morgan rolled his eyes, walking over to where Reid sat. He lifted his chin with his finger, pressing their lips together in a slow, gentle kiss. "Don't study that file too hard without me, Dr. Reid." He winked and made his way to the bathroom; ready for a shower. A very, very cold shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's pretty random, but whatever ;) I'm planning a sequel to this story - which will be A LOT more detailed; promise -, but I won't post it until I get plenty reviews on this one. ENJOY!**


End file.
